


A Transitional Christmas

by Bats



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-12-05
Updated: 2000-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 02:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bats/pseuds/Bats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Spock's first Christmas aboard the Enterprise. First times. PG.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Transitional Christmas

A Transitional Christmas  
TOS K/S  
by Bats

 

“Mr. Spock, do you have a moment?” Dr. Piper, CMO of the Starship Enterprise asked of the Vulcan first officer. They stood in front of the briefing lounge.

“Yes, Doctor. What can I do for you?” Spock inquired politely.

“The holidays are fast approaching. The crew want to know if they’ll be able to have the Christmas party next week. They don’t really know the new Captain, and with the deaths of Dr. Danner, Kelso and Mitchell, well, they're not sure it will be allowed.”

Spock wondered why the Doctor didn’t speak to the Captain himself. He answered with a simple, "I will speak with the Captain.”

“Thank you Mr. Spock. I’m leaving just after the first of the year. I should have left with Chris, my retirement was effective then, but Pike asked for me to wait through the holidays for Dr. McCoy, the new CMO, rather than having the interim doc.”

Spock nodded with understanding to Dr. Piper before he departed.

All during the staff briefing Spock watched Captain Kirk as he spoke. The staff meetings had become more charged. Captain Kirk seemed infused with energy and it would act like a contagion; the staff would leave energized. He was sure they were unaware that the Captain had this affect on them.

As the meeting broke up, Kirk asked, “Mr. Spock?” He then indicated the chair next to his.

Spock returned to his seat and waited for the Captain to speak.

“Christmas and Winter Solstice are next week and I wanted to know what the usual procedures were.”

“A holiday party, sir,” Spock answered, gratified that the Captain brought up the subject himself.

“A tree, carols, gifts?” Jim asked eagerly.

“Gift exchanges are usually within each department. Some music does occur. No trees have appeared to my knowledge,” Spock answered. He couldn’t help but notice the crestfallen expression at the mention of no tree.

“Please set the plans in motion. Did the senior staff attend?” Jim asked after the order.

“Dr. Piper has been the only senior staff to attend.”

“Well that is one change I want to make. I want all the command crew there. Everyone needs an equalizing night. We have a long voyage ahead and the crew need to know and feel comfortable with all members.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Kirk took a moment to really look at Spock, then asked, “Are there any non-human races aboard that would be offended? I haven’t yet studied the customs of all the different races on board.”

Kirk surprised the Vulcan with the question. This had not been investigated by previous captains. “Most seem to welcome the opportunity to take pleasure from a party, whatever their beliefs.” Spock replied, none of the conflicting thoughts present on his face.

“And you, the only Vulcan, will you attend?” Kirk asked seriously.

Spock raised an eyebrow. “Will it not be an order?”

“Not if it would offend you,” Jim stated more softly.

“I will not be offended. I will attend,” Spock found himself answering. Not out of a desire to attend a party he had previously avoided, but to somehow please the Captain that gave him a choice.

“Thank you, Spock. Maybe it’ll be fun.”  
\---------  
The crew were excited about the upcoming holiday festivities. The lounges were decorated and name exchanges happened within most departments.

Spock did notice that none of the command crew seemed inclined to include the Captain’s name as Mitchell’s death was so very recent and they were afraid of offending him. They deferred to the First Officer and expected him to provide for the Captain.

As he prepared himself to meet with the Captain for a chess game, he thought of the Captain’s actions. Despite his personal attachment to the Lieutenant, he made a difficult decision logically while the conflicting emotions battled internally. A unique reaction for a human. Instead of choosing to destroy the entire ship, he had chosen to put only himself in harm’s way. He felt an odd momentarily loss at the thought of this new Captain failing to return.

This human was as curious as a Vulcan. The unknown called to him and his mind was not typical, playing chess with him had shown him that. Seemingly illogical moves proved triumphant over his own logical, well-planned moves.

More perplexed than irritated, Spock pressed the door chime to announce his presence.  
\--------  
Several days later, as Spock meditated, he chose to examine more closely the unguarded conversation that had taken place earlier on the observation deck. Captain Kirk had been alone, contemplating when Spock had come upon him. Intending to back out quietly, he had been halted by the Captain’s plea to stay. Sensing an underlying pain, Spock heeded the request and sat quietly at the Captain’s side.

“Killing Gary was one of the hardest things I had to do. As I watched the rocks tumble upon his lifeless body, I wept inside for the loss of a friend. Still knowing that it was something that had to be done to save the other four hundred plus on this ship.” The Captain’s voice had reflected all the pain that came from those actions. But it was the concern in that same voice over the next words that really gave him pause. “Do you think that the rest of the crew will cease to trust me now? Believing that I am capable of killing a good friend? Will they work for such a man? Spock, this is not how I wanted to start a command.”

The Captain had paused again and Spock remained quiet as he hadn’t wanted to interrupt the flow of the Captain’s thoughts that were leaking out. When Kirk had continued, the heart-felt pain was gone, but not the concern. “Trust is a most import issue. We will not survive the unknown without it. I know myself, when I had served for some that had not captured the trust of the crew, everything had been second guessed and that was a determent to the Captain and to the missions. Spock, I don’t want that here. The crew lives are far too important. We will be traveling into the unknown and without the trust, well, I do not wish to put that many lives at risk.”

“What are you saying?” Spock had responded, concerned.

“Asking, Mr. Spock. I’m asking if you will still be able to trust me?”

If he hadn’t known it before then he knew in that moment that he would forever trust his life in that man’s hands. “Yes.”

Both hands, palms up, pushed out in a questioning gesture, “Why?” Truly curious.

“It was apparent that you did not wish to destroy Mitchell, but made the decision in a logical, unemotional manner. You had several options and you chose the one with the least impact. Your loss would have been most unfortunate, but would have saved nearly all of the crew.” Again Spock felt an emotional twinge of regret upon that repeated thought. “As for the rest of the crew, it is that very reason, that you placed the lives of an unknown crew over that of a good friend, it inspired more confidence that it destroyed. No one would want the welfare of a single loved one to take precedence over the welfare of the entire crew. You have earned the loyalty in a short time that some never garner in their entire posting.” At his words, Spock could sense a relaxing of the Captain’s posture.

“Thank you, Mr. Spock,” Kirk had made direct eye contact. The hazel eyes never seemed more brilliant.

As Spock dealt with those memories, he felt again that the Enterprise and the crew were fortunate to be commanded by such a being. How can that be reflected for the Captain to see? These upcoming holidays seemed extremely important to him, possibly there was something there. He would think on it.  
\--------  
James Kirk realized that he never felt more alive than when he was in the presence of his first officer, Mr. Spock. He wondered if it was because this being was a Vulcan; his mind was forever working and Jim knew he had to seek his own hidden internal assets to stay a step ahead, or just equal.

He loved the challenge. He found himself intrigued by the Vulcan. Dark eyes that appeared bottomless and if one could look long enough, one was sure to find the answers of the soul. Jim startled himself, he realized that he wished he could look that long.

He began searching out an appropriate holiday gift.  
\------  
The holiday party was in full swing and newly promoted Sulu was delighted. The complete mixing was good for all the crew and he was grateful to the new Captain for being able to party with his friend, Ensign Chekov. Otherwise Pavel would have felt uncomfortable invading the command lounge. He looked around and found Commander Scott arguing engine designs with an intern. Kirk was good for the ship. He smiled at the Captain on his fourth trip to the bar.

Spock too, noted the contented looks on many of the crew faces. The blending had succeeded well and he could see that the Captain was pleased. Kirk had joined in on many of the songs and had surprised all with the replicator being able to produce chestnuts. It was Lieutenant Uhura’s idea to ‘roast’ them with a phaser, which lead into another song. Spock watched and was pleased that he had come to witness the crew enjoy themselves.

Shortly after that, Kirk surprised him by asking, “Spock, will you join me back at my quarters for a holiday drink?”

“Yes, Captain,” Spock didn’t question how the drink there would be different from one here as he hadn’t yet figured out some other way of accompanying the Captain back to his cabin.

Spock followed and waited a step behind his Captain. He angled himself to watch Kirk’s face.

Jim Kirk entered his quarters to find a live tree decorated with twinkling lights and two brightly wrapped gifts below it. A tiny star stood atop the tree. He was dumbfounded, “Spock …… how?”

An enigmatic smile was the only response.

Jim fingered the tags on the presents: To Jim. Your friend Spock. Kirk looked back at Spock and smiled, then questioned with his eyes if he could open them now.

Spock believed he nodded, so taken with the smile that encompassed his being with warmth, he would have agreed to most anything.

Kirk opened the first box to discover a book. A first edition from Earth, a twenty-first century poet. Jim fingered the binding; such excellent condition. He turned to share his delight with his Vulcan companion. His smile reflected all he felt for his First Officer and friend.

For a moment, the Vulcan felt the warmth of the sun and soil of his home planet. The radiance of the smile seemed to bathe the entire room. Spock was about to request the lights be dimmed when he realized that the radiance only existed within and caught himself. Mastering all emotion, he said aloud, “I detected you had a fondness for actual bound books.”

“Perfect Spock, just perfect.” Jim reluctantly put down the book to open the other gift. He took out a vial of oil. He pulled the stopper and the odor assailed his senses. “This is delightful, what … ?”

“Massage oil.” Spock supplied. “For rubbing Captain’s worries away. It’s scented to match your body chemistry.”

Jim looked at Spock, enchanted, “You created it?”

“Yes.”

“Spock, the gifts, the tree. Thank you seems inadequate.” The sincerity evident in Jim’s voice.

“It brings you pleasure?” Spock asked.

“Oh yes.”

“That is thanks enough,” knowing the human custom of that expression.

Kirk moved behind the area of the tree and then placed something beneath it from the back. As he moved in front again, he exclaimed aloud, “Oh, look Spock, Santa left something for you here.” He pointed to the wrapped gift he placed there.

Spock paused, secretly delighted that the Captain had done this. He raised his brow as he questioned, “Santa? The cherubic man that travels by sleigh?”

Jim smiled shyly as he motioned Spock to the gift.

The Vulcan picked up the brightly wrapped gift and opened it slowly. He could feel Jim’s impatience, but he didn’t deny himself the pleasure of opening his first wrapped gift. He found a hand-carved wooden box. Inside there were dozens of wood pieces, actual wood from the planet Vulcan, not replicated. So rare this gift was, and so important to a Vulcan, how did his Captain know.

Aloud, “Meditation burning blocks. From Vulcan.”

“Merry Christmas. Happy holidays, Mr. Spock.” Jim watched and wondered, not for the first time, if this wasn’t the first Christmas gift the Vulcan had ever received. He wouldn’t ask, for he didn’t want to embarrass him.

“Thank you, Captain.”

“Jim, we’re off duty. Call me Jim.” Kirk moved to the divan where Spock was seated and sat next to him, “Let me share some of the poems from this book with you.”

As Jim read aloud the different selections, Spock found that he enjoyed the close proximity of Kirk. The sides of their thighs would briefly brush together as they moved for their drinks. This was quite unique for the Vulcan, this desire to prolong the contact. He was unsure of its meaning. He would examine it more carefully in meditation.

Jim reached for the Scotch bottle and poured out more and handed Spock his glass. Their hands touched accidentally and the electrical charge that radiated outward affected them both.

Caught within the intense feeling, Spock boldly caught and traced the human hand with his first two fingers. He left a burning trail in their wake.

Hazel eyes sought and found dark eyes that relieved some unknown internal knot, for in those bottomless eyes, he was able to see they held a promise.

Spock knew that his life had been changed in this, his first holiday season. Not by the celebration, but by this human, who’d breached defenses erected in childhood. This five year voyage now seemed to hold much potential, a promise of more to come.

 

fini


End file.
